Closer to the Edge
by Nobusuke
Summary: Since he was young, Tomo Miličević had never been sure of his sexuality. When he joined 30 Seconds to Mars, thigs became even more confusing. JaredXTomo, ShannonXTomo, ShannonXJaredXTomo Love Triangle. 30 Seconds to Mars Bandslash.
1. The Fantasy

First chappie… I don't like it much, but… whatevarrr.

* * *

**Ch. 1: The Fantasy**

There had been times in Tomo Miličević's life when he had questioned his sexual orientation. In the years following the formation of 30 Seconds to Mars, he had often had impure thoughts about each of his band mates, especially the Leto brothers. But as time passed, these thoughts and feelings dwindled, and he began to think of his fleeting bicuriosity as a phase. He assumed he'd never look at his band mates like that ever again. And he didn't, for a few years…

Tomo rubbed his arms in a futile attempt too warm himself, cursing Jared's name under his breath.

Jared had insisted they keep the air conditioner on max, and with the tiny, cramped space of the London flat, it had gotten to the point that Tomo could nearly see his breath hanging in the air.

"Jared!" Tomo called with chattering teeth from the kitchenette.

"What?"

"Get your ass in here!"

Jared strolled in casually, a book in his hand. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

Tomo glared at him. "Can you turn off that damn A/C? I'm freezing my ass off!"

"It's not that cold," Jared shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is! Even you're wearing a sweatshirt!" the guitarist gestured vaguely at him with his hand.

"Hmmm…" Jared looked down at himself, fingering the black hoodie's zipper. "So I am…" he mused as if noticing it for the first time.

Tomo groaned. "If you don't at least turn it down, I'll call Shannon and have him yell at you."

"Fine," the older man said, then his face lit up as an idea struck him. He smiled. "But first…"

_Oh, no…_ Tomo thought.

The lead singer grabbed a box from the shelf in the other room and returned, displaying the top for him. "How about we play a game?"

Tomo blinked. "Chess?"

"_Strip_ chess," Jared declared, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Loser stays naked the entire day, A/C or no A/C."

"I'll get freaking hypothermia if I stay in the cold much longer, let alone with my clothes off!" the younger guy protested.

Jared grinned. "Then win quick," he said, grabbing Tomo's wrist and pulling him toward the couch.

They sat opposite each other, Tomo on the sofa, Jared on a chair, as the latter set up the board on a small coffee table between them.

Jared looked up. "Ready, little Tomislav?"

Tomo grumbled something about the penguins that were bound to show up due to the temperature, but nodded. The younger Leto made his first move, pushing a pawn forward two spaces. Then Tomo moved his knight. They continued, chatting airily about a story they head on the news, until Tomo finally got his bishop free and took one of Jared's pawns.

"Haha!" he grinned triumphantly, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Jared smiled too as he slowly unzipped his sweatshirt and pulled it off, revealing the tight-fitting white tee-shirt underneath. "Don't get too cocky, Miličević," he smirked.

Tomo returned the smirk, but it faded to a grimace as he looked down to see Jared taking his bishop.

"Shit…" he muttered. He too stripped himself of his hoodie, leaving his torso unprotected from the cold air, save a thin long-sleeved shirt. "D-dammit, Jared… why the hell d-do you need the a/c on? I-it's not like we're in LA or a-anyplace hot…" Tomo shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I like the cold."

"Jared, there are other people here besides yourself!"

Jared gestured to the board. "Quit complaining and focus on the game."

"Fiiine…" Tomo huffed. He moved his rook forward three.

Jared moved a pawn forward, and Tomo grinned.

_Moron_.

Replacing it with his knight, Tomo plucked the pawn from the board and placed it on the side with the other white pawn. "Shirt. Off."

The older man obeyed, worming out of his top with the ease of a practiced stripper. Tomo had to suppress a gasp.

Tomo had seen Jared topless, even naked before, but this time, with the blue-white light of the overcast London day outside illuminating the pale skin of Jared's toned, smooth chest, his body was almost godly. Gazing at his band mate in this soft glow, Tomo couldn't help but feel slightly aroused.

"Tomo."

"Y-yeah…?" Tomo murmured, snapping out of his trance.

"… you're staring."

"Eh…" Tomo blushed and averted his eyes. "Sorry, just spaced out…"

Jared grinned maliciously. "You're turned on, aren't you?"

"N-no, I'm not…"

"Than what would those be?" Jared asked tauntingly, pointing at Tomo's chest. Tomo looked down to see two raised nubs from under his top.

Tomo blushed even harder and hastily covered his hardened nipples. "I-it's cold!" the guitarist insisted.

"Of course it is."

They continued the game, Jared soon losing his socks and sneakers. Soon after, Tomo lost one of his pawns.

"Off with your shirt," Jared smirked.

Tomo reached up and tentatively began to pull off his shirt, biting back a mewl as the flimsy fabric rubbed against his sensitive nipples. The slight friction caused them to harden even more. And with Jared watching him almost hungrily from across the board, his nipples weren't the only things that were hardening.

"Stop staring…" he mumbled sheepishly as he crossed his arms.

Jared just laughed.

Tomo pulled his knees to his chest, seeking heat. "C'mon, Jared, can we please stop this?" he pled.

"Your move." Jared said, ignoring him.

The freezing man groaned and leaned in, taking Jared's knight with his queen.

"Ch-check," he muttered.

The singer stood and unbuttoned his dark jeans, pulled down his fly and yanked them off. Tomo hugged his legs tighter to conceal his growing hard-on.

_Shit… he thought. Why is this happening now?_

Jared sat back down, clad only in his indigo-and-black boxers, and smiled sweetly at the blushing man, proceeding to pick off three more of Tomo's pieces.

"Check," Jared stated as Tomo pulled off his pants.

Tomo was in a daze. He could feel his lips turning blue and his skin bristling with goose bumps and his erection rubbing uncomfortably against his pale stomach. He reached forward, wincing as his boxers moved over his cock. His hand hovered shakily over his remaining bishop as his brain sluggishly tried to compute his next move.

"Tomo," jared said softly, "Didn't you hear me? Check. Your bishop can't do anything."

Tomo pulled his hand back and secured it under his leg, then pressed his face against his knees. He let out a low groan as he shuddered.

"J-jared…" he breathed.

"Yeah?"

"… you're s-such an ass."

Jared smiled. "Aw, is little Tomo cold?"

Tomo grumbled quietly and shifted slightly. Jared's mouth twitched as he caught a glimpse of the growing bulge in the Croatian's dark blue boxers. He licked his lips cravingly.

The younger Leto stood and stepped over the chess table. He placed a knee on the couch and leaned forward.

"Want me to warm you?" he whispered.

Tomo's face had paled slightly when Jared had moved forward, but now it reddened with a blush. He nodded, his eyes heavy lidded.

Jared placed a hand on Tomo's chest and pushed him back on the couch, then straddled his hips and crushed his lips into Tomo's.

"_Mmm_…" Tomo groaned as Jared grounded his hips into his sensitive cock. The guitarist wrapped an arm around his band mate's neck and ran his fingers through his bleached hair. Jared's tongue pushed against Tomo's trembling lips, who sighed as his warm skin invaded his mouth. Jared's hands moved up and down his body, then lingered on the waistband of Tomo's boxers. He hooked his fingers under the elastic, and Tomo's breath hitched.

"W-wai—ahh," his protest was cut off by a gasp as Jared attacked his neck, kissing and nipping and suckling at Tomo's tender skin. Tomo moaned loudly.

Jared sucked harder, running his tongue over the reddening blotches and tearing the boxers off. He reached down and brushed his fingers lightly against Tomo's arousal. He jerked his hips at the singer's touch, whines of impatience and anticipation escaping his lips. Jared grabbed the younger man's dick and began pumping it skillfully as he trailed light kisses down his body, stopping at the right nipple and lapping at it. His free hand reached up and pinched the other one while he took the right on into his mouth, nipping and playing with it with his tongue, coaxing a loud mewl of pleasure from Tomo. He broke away suddenly, which enticed a few disappointed sounds from his uke, and continued the line of kisses down his stomach. Jared fisted Tomo's manhood slower now and his mouth continued getting closer and closer until suddenly, he stopped altogether. Tomo looked up at him pleadingly, his eyes clouded with lust, his chest heaving with sporadic breaths. Jared reached up and held two fingers before Tomo's lips.

"Suck," he commanded.

The guitarist obediently opened his mouth and took the digits inside, swirling his tongue around them, never tearing his dark eyes from Jared's azure gaze. Jared pulled his fingers from Tomo's mouth; he slowly lowered his head, running his tongue up the underside of Tomo's cock. Tomo shuddered with ecstasy.

"Ahhh… jared…" Tomo groaned as said actor too his entire length into his mouth. He began to suck gently and bob his head, making Tomo moan his name over and over. He spread his legs wider, pulling Jared's hair until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ja-jared…!" he gasped.

Jared reached down and prodded Tomo's entrance with a saliva coated finger. "Come for me, Tomo," he purred as he wriggled the digit inside him.

The vibrations from Jared's voice sent Tomo over the edge. His hips snapped forward, and he shrieked Jared's name as he ejaculated. Jared licked his lips, a small stream of seed dribbling from his mouth. He gazed down at Tomo lustily.

"You taste delicious, Tomo…" Jared growled with a nearly lupine tone.

"Ja… red…" the younger man blushed at the predatory murmur. Jared smiled and forced another finger into Tomo, making him cry out. He scissored his fingers gently. Moans echoed in the cold room. His middle finger grazed Tomo's prostate and the guitarist spasmed with pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out of Tomo's body after deeming his asshole stretched enough. He leaned in towards his head.

"Are you ready?" Jared breathed huskily, nipping at Tomo's earlobe.

Tomo gulped, then nodded.

Jared grinned and dug his fingernails into Tomo's hips, then unexpectedly thrust his hips forward and impaled his victim on his throbbing cock. Tomo yelped in surprise and pain from the sudden intrusion, throwing his head back, his long dark hair fanning out on the cushion behind him. Jared grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, kissing him roughly.

"Damn, you look so fucking hot like this…" he murmured.

The comment sent shivers of anticipation down Tomo's spine and strait to his already-hardening dick. He wrapped his arms around Jared's narrow shoulders and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Jared… fuck me…" he pled with a hint of a desperate whine. He wanted, no, needed this. A part of him had been nervous Shannon or someone would catch them, but the risk just added to the lust of extreme eroticism he felt.

"With pleasure."

Jared pulled back slowly, then rammed back in. Tomo bit back a scream of pain, then euphoria. Damn, it hurt so fucking good! The bleached-blonde picked up speed, and his thrusts found rhythm; Tomo punctuated each with a moan or a cry. Jared shifted positions and licked his dry lips as Tomo let out a particularly loud and sensual whine. He kept the sweet friction focused on that spot, groaning as he neared climax. He reached down and started jerking Tomo off; he was determined they could come together. He felt warmth pooling in his abdomen. He felt Tomo tighten around him as he neared release. Jared buried his cock deep into Tomo, and they yelled each other's names in unison as they both released.

Jared collapsed onto Tomo, their semen-coated stomachs sliding against each other. He slid out of Tomo and they lay there, trying to catch their breath. Jared leaned back and pulled Tomo on top of him, burying his nose into his dark locks.

"Oh god, Tomo…" he panted.

Tomo lay in a dazed heap on Jared's chest. _We… just had sex…_

Jared gazed down at him. "Are… you okay?"

Tomo smiled saintly. "Yeah. That was just so… _nice._" He curled himself to Jared's form.

"Mmm…" Jared sighed and absently stroked the younger man's head.

"You seemed…" Tomo searched for the word, "experienced. Have you done this before?"

Jared let out a low laugh. "Not really. I experimented a little in the 10th grade."

"With who?" Curiosity seeped into his voice.

"Shannon."

Tomo snapped his head up, shocked. "Our Shannon?" he asked.

Jared grinned dreamily. "Uh-huh. Our parents were out and we were curious. Simple. I've only topped once before, though. Shannon was always on top."

Tomo raised an eyebrow. "You did this more than once?"

The younger Leto shrugged. "Shann's not that bad. Plus, he gives amazing head."

"Better than you?"

"Dunno, never sucked myself off."

Tomo giggled.

"Was it your first time?" Jared asked softly.

Tomo nodded.

"And?"

He shrugged. "Approval, I suppose."

The flat grew silent, except for the whirring of the A/C. both men lay on the couch and listened, enjoying each other's warmth. Tomo was trying to wrap his head around the situation. _Surely, spontaneous sex isn't… normal, right?_

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you randomly want to fuck me? Why now?"

"Because," said jared, "you are extremely attractive. And we were both horny. Plus, I couldn't resist that face you were making. So… needy."

Tomo frowned. _There must be more to it than that._

"Why'd you let me?"

He was caught off guard by the question. "Well… like you said before, we were both turned on. And I was curious… but…"

Jared sighed. "You're not into me like that, are you?"

Tomo bit his lip. "Uhh…"

"S'okay. I had a little crush on you a few years back, but I'm over it."

"S-sorry…"

"Don't be."

Tomo buried his face in Jared's neck. "Perhaps…" he mumbled, "… we could do this again sometime?"

Jared rubbed light circles into his back. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Tomo smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling into Jared's warmth.

ooo

The scene Shannon came home to was one he'd been expecting for months. He's noticed the way his baby brother had been eyeing Tomo; he should've known better than to leave them alone together. Jared could entice anyone into bed if he tried.

He sighed sadly, gazing down at the floor at Tomo, who had probably gotten up at one point for a drink, but passed out before he could reach the kitchenette. _His_ Tomo. The object of all his love and affection, lying naked on the floor with the seed of another man drying on his thighs. Damn Jared for beating him to the punch.

Shannon knew he should feel angry at Jared, but he just couldn't. He just felt sorrow. And jealousy.

He crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet, and brushed a few strands of hair from Tomo's face. Jared, snoring softly on the couch, grunted a bit and turned over. Out like a light. Shannon focused his attention on the Croatian.

"Tomo," he whispered, patting his cheek gently. He got no response. He poked him harder. "Tooomooo…"

Tomo stirred, making small noises of discomfort having woken up on the hard floor. He opened an eye to see Shannon.

"Come on," Shannon muttered. He pulled Tomo to his feet and tried to walk him toward his room, but Tomo stumbled and clutched Shannon's arm for support.

"Can't move…" he mumbled. "Hurts too much…"

"Alright…" _I feel like a mother… _He placed his palms on the undersides of Tomo's thighs and hoisted him up, letting him wrap his slim legs around the drummer's waist and sling his arms around his neck. Tomo sighed comfortably and nestled his head against Shannon's shoulder, closing his eyes once more and nuzzling against his body.

_He probably thinks I'm Jared…_ Shannon realized, and immediately felt like crying, but he shook it off, one of his arms snaking around Tomo's back, his free hand cupping a bare ass cheek.

Tomo proved a bit difficult to carry, but Shannon managed to get him to his room. He sat down at the edge of the bed, Tomo still clinging to him. Shannon listened to his soft breaths. _He's like a baby…_

The room was quiet. Shannon's eyes roamed longingly over Tomo's slight body, his heart aching as he took in every mark Jared had left. Tomo's head lolled to the side as he slept on, exposing his neck to Shannon.

_I shouldn't take advantage of this, but…_

Slowly, he placed his lips under Tomo's ear and ran kisses along his jaw to his mouth, where he paused before taking the guitarist's bottom lip between his own. He sucked gently, then finished with a light, chaste kiss on his lips and moved to Tomo's neck, festooned with hickeys, and made a trail of light kisses down to the left side of his chest, stopping over the place he determined Tomo's heart would be. The drummer dipped his head and sucked the skin hard. Tomo groaned in his sleep, but didn't wake. After a minute, Shannon pulled back, placing a kiss on the dark passion mark right over Tomo's heart.

_A bit sappy for my taste_, Shannon thought, but he didn't care. As long as Tomo would bear his mark.

He lay the younger man down after hugging him tightly and swept his gaze once more over his nude form before covering him with a blanket. Shannon could feel tears springing to his eyes and didn't fight them he wept silently as he walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Mah beta said the sex scene should be longer, and I agree. Perhaps one day I will go back and fix it…


	2. Was it a Dream?

Whoa. I am a terrible person.

This had literally been sitting in my notebook since the end of September, and half od chapter 3 along with it. What does this tell you about me? Gahhhh...  
Ummm... I kinda don't like this chapter, but I like it better than chapter one, so... yeah.  
So, some plot doveloping here, I guess...  
Well, this honestly has no plot, but whatever. Think whatever tickles your fancy.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2: Was it a Dream?**

The morning following Tomo and Jared's afternoon together, the Croatian had awoken to find himself naked in his own bed. At first, he was confused, struggling to remember what had went on the day before. Then he had moved to get up, and a dull throb of pain pulsed through his lower region, and he groaned. _That's right…_

He then pushed the blankets off himself and gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, wincing as the pain intensified he stumbled over to the mirror hanging on the wall and observed his battered body. His lips were slightly swollen from Jared's rough kisses. His long hair was mussed and tangled. He ran his fingers over the red marks Jared had left and paused over a particularly dark one a few centimeters above his left nipple.

_That's weird…_ Tomo thought. _I don't remember Jared making that…_

He ignored it and got dressed.

Two months later, they were in New York. It had been a quiet couple of months; Tomo and Jared had not had sex since that afternoon in London. There had been a few heavy make-out sessions, but they were cut short because Shannon was nearby.

Tomo became more and more convinced that he was falling in love with Jared, and as their occasional furtive touches (brushing hands against each other, sitting close together, Jared lightly touching Tomo's ass ever so often) grew more frequent and less chaste (touching each other's faces, slipping fingers into the other's pants), Tomo became almost sure of it.

However, it wasn't just Jared. Shannon too had found his way into Tomo's heart. It was different then his love for Jared, though, where there was a mutual feeling. With Jared, it was more of a sexual longing, always wanting body contact, being touched, being kissed.

But with Shannon, it was more of an emotion than craving. With Shannon, it was passion; wishing to be gently held and caressed as he whispered sweet nothings into Tomo's ear, instead of the dirty-talking Jared did. Tomo wanted the drummer sexually too, of course, but he would rather they spend hours touching each other's faces and chests than have him fuck him into the floor.

At least for now.

Tomo soon came to the conclusion that he was in love with the both of them, and felt astoundingly relaxed about the situation. Why bother? It wasn't as if he could ever have a real relationship with either, never mind both, of them. There was no need to get greedy. He was moderately content with having Jared as a friend with benefits.

_And yet…_

Tomo groaned as he pulled himself from his thoughts and sat up. _Why is this so damn difficult? I do love Jared, and same goes for Shannon… I already have something with Jared (whatever 'something' is), so why is it so hard to decide who to chase? I can't have themboth, hell, I doubt that, even if I chose Shannon, I would actually be able to form a relationship with him… he's strait… _

"Drink…" he muttered. He got off his bed and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing his half-empty bottle of Mountain Dew and taking a swig. He stood, glaring down at the bottle. Damn emotions…

Tomo closed the refrigerator and took another sip, strolling into the small living room area and got halfway across the room before he noticed Jared on the couch. The guitarist paused, letting his eyes drag over Jared's body. The singer's legs were spread wide, clad in tight back skinny jeans, and his dark shirt was half unbuttoned, exposing the white skin of his chest. Tomo's gaze made its way to his face, where he met Jared's half-lidded stare. A lazy smile graced his moist, slightly parted lips.

Tomo advanced slowly until he was right in front of Jared, never breaking the stare, lengthening the silence. Then Jared stretched his arms out expectantly. Tomo took another sip of the mountain dew and set in down on an end table, then moved forward and straddled Jared's lap. Jared wrapped his arms around the guitarist's back and slid them down to his hips. Tomo placed one hand on Jared's cheek and the other on his chest, all the while gazing into his clear azure eyes. It was all so light and deliberate; Tomo thought it was almost like preparing to dance.

Jared broke the peace by suddenly grinding their hips together, making Tomo moan as his growing erection was pushed roughly against the taught fabric of Jared's pants. The older man saw an opportunity and proceeded to stick his tongue down Tomo's throat.

His partner's mouth still tasted faintly of sweet citrus. He pushed his tongue into every crevice he could find, one of his hands leaving Tomo's hip and diving under his shirt.

"Ahh…!" Tomo moaned as he felt Jared playing with one of his nipples. He sucked happily on the singer's tongue as it invaded his mouth. His hands clawed at Jared's shirt. Hastily unbuttoning it and throwing it open. The skin was warm to the touch. Tomo's fingers ran down his torso, memorizing the tight contours of his muscles and the pattern of his heavy breaths.

Jared pinched the hardening nub between his fingers roughly. Tomo whined quietly and he smiled. He loved these noises. He loved this feeling. Every time he looked at Tomo, warmth blossomed in his chest and he had to fight to keep from capturing those sweet pinkish lips with his own, no matter who was around. Tomo was his, no one else's'. Jared broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes, a string of saliva connecting their parted lips. Then he twisted his nipple again.

Tomo threw his head back and cried out, arching his groin into Jared's, and they both made noises of lust and yearning. Tomo dipped his head and kissed along the singer's collarbone. He let out a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes as he felt Tomo's lips inch down his chest, kissing and nipping. He gasped as the lips latched onto his nipples and sucked vigorously. Jared renewed his attack on the abused nubs.

Tomo's teeth tugged gently, his tongue, warm and wet, teased at the rosy skin. His cheeks were hollowed slightly from the force of the sucking.

"Mmm… Tomo…" the younger Leto groaned wantonly, giving Tomo a saucy smile as he glanced up. "Why don't you suck something else…?"

The Croatian raised an eyebrow. "But Shannon—"

"—is in the shower." Jared finished dismissively. He reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers. "C'mon, babe…"

Tomo rolled his eyes and grinned faintly. "You owe me, then…" he slid down Jared's frame slowly, pushing away from his body and dropping to the floor. He dragged his fingers up Jared's thighs slowly, keeping his gaze locked with Jared's, smiling devilishly as he saw the pained, pleading look cross his face.

Finally, he reached the jean's zipper, which was straining against the hard-on contained within. Tomo applied light pressure with his fingertips and trailed an agonizing line down the center of the bulge.

"Dammit, Tomo… stop teasing…" Jared whined. He bucked his hips, aching for touch. Tomo giggled. Like this, Jared was like putty in his hands.

"Tell me, Jared…" Tomo purred, toying with the button, "… did that filthy whore Paris ever make you this hot?"

"No…!" he gasped.

"No?" the creation squeezed his engorged cock.

"Only you…!" Jared was panting. "Only you make me feel… like this…"

Tomo smiled. "Good boy." He let go of Jared's crotch and crept his fingers up to the button of the younger Leto's pants. He slowly pulled down the zipper, letting the trapped erection spring free. He ran his fingers lightly over the shaft and rubbed his thumb over the head, making Jared squirm and moan. He leaned down and kissed the tip, laving at the small slit with his tongue. Jared shuddered.

"Fuck… Tomo…" he groaned.

Tomo continued his centimeter by centimeter decent down Jared's dick, first licking, then kissing. He almost choked when Jared's hand shot out, grabbed a handful of his long tresses. Jared pushed into his mouth desperately. Tomo smiled around the erection in his mouth when he saw Jared's expression. Annoyance, lust, wanting, pain, and pleasure had reduced the man to a shadow of his former self. He looked weak and pleading, his need for release too much for him.

Tomo began to suck, reaching a hand up to wrap around the base of Jared's cock and pump slowly. The combination of the sucking and jerking sent spasms of pleasure shooting through Jared's body. Tomo bobbed his head and massaged the tip with his tongue. He could taste the saltiness of the precum spilling into his mouth. This was the first time he had ever given oral, but he could tell Jared was enjoying it. Tomo was surprised that he would love having another man's dick in his mouth so much. The singer's flavor was pleasant and slightly sweet. He sped up his bobbing and pumping.

He felt Jared's dick pulse in his mouth, and could tell he was very close. Suddenly, the fist tightened in his hair and he was yanked back, just in time to get a face-full of semen. Jared let go of Tomo's hair and slumped back, breathing heavily and grinning down at Tomo. Tomo glared.

"What the fuck, Jared?"

"Payback," Jared muttered breathlessly, "for torturing me."

Tomo got up from his knees and strode out of the room, annoyance marring his cum-spattered face. "Asshole…" he murmured as he made his way to the bathroom.

The shower was still running. Tomo approached the sink, nervously looking over his shoulder at the opaque burgundy shower curtain. He prayed Shannon wouldn't finish for another few minutes.

The guitarist splashed his face with warm water and scrubbed Jared's seed from his cheeks and nose. To be honest, he wasn't that angry with Jared. He actually enjoyed taking Jared's load to his face. But he couldn't let Jared see that. He flicked his tongue out and caught a drop of the whitish liquid at the corner of his lips. He had to refrain from moaning aloud at the taste.

_Wow, I'm such a slut…_ Tomo smiled. He pulled a towel from a rack beside the sink and dried his face.

"Tomo…"

He jerked his head up and almost replied, but stopped himself. _Eh…? There's no way Shannon could have seen me…_

Through the dark curtain and over the loud patter of the water, Tomo heard his name uttered again, accompanied by quiet grunts and groans.

_What is he…?_

"Ahh… Tomo…"

A moan.

Shannon was moaning his name?

His mouth fell open as he realized what the drummer was doing. Tomo tip-toed to the far end of the shower, curling his fingers around the edge of the curtain and drew it back slightly, enough for him to peer in with one eye. Fortunately, Shannon was facing away from him, giving him a nice view of his wet, nude body and sculpted ass. But Tomo had been correct.

Shannon's large hand worked his thick cock deftly, eyes squeezed shut, breaths coming ragged. His mantra of _Tomo… Tomo… Tomo…_ never broke. Tomo pushed a hand between his own legs, cupping his groin and rubbing it. He was as hard as Shannon was.

Seconds later, Shannon threw his head back, and with a final cry, released hard onto the off-white plastic wall of the shower.

_Oh, god…_

Tomo hastily left the bathroom and nearly ran into his room. He unbuttoned his pants as soon as the door was closed. His dick nearly jumped into his hand, weeping precum and throbbing painfully. It took only a few minutes of hard stroking before he ejaculated into his hand. He gazed at the substance coating his fingers. _What does this mean? Is Shannon attracted to me?_

He pushed his hair out of his face with his clean hand and stood shakily. He cleaned himself off with some tissues and changed into a pair of cargo pants. He sighed, falling onto his bed and closed his eyes.

_I'm so confused…_

* * *

**Review, sil-vous plait!**


End file.
